


first day of my life

by harshestrealm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU: Modern Setting, M/M, and fucking hated it, honestly i reread this recently, idk how this will turn out, maybe its just a drabble!!, maybe try avoiding this, mostly just angsty vibes, please be kind with my feelings, really this is so short, so like, tw: alcohol, wow i cant believe gravebone consists of actual angels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 04:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9802637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshestrealm/pseuds/harshestrealm
Summary: credence just wants to come home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based off [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zwFS69nA-1w).

After Credence downs his drink, he takes a second and supposes that it doesn’t taste bad enough to stop; so when he asks Tina for another, his face momentarily dulls after he catches her slight resistance before reaching for the Sherry bottle and pouring him another glass. 

He’s three full glasses in before his vision starts to get a bit hazy, and then six before Tina refuses to give in anymore. He smiles at her rejection, her manner still courteous as ever. He always knew he liked her, and now that a safe, warm feeling is spreading from his stomach to the rest of his body, he openly tells her just how much he admires her. Mutters of ‘pretty’ and ‘so kind’ escape his lips like sweet nothings, the only positive thing he’s probably said to her in a matter of days. He’s trying not to keep count. His current drunk state isn't letting him.

His bones turn to a soft mush while he rambles on, incoherent sentences gone just as soon as they began. Tina slips her arms underneath his shoulders and guides him from the couch and into the guest bedroom, letting him fall face first into the softest pillows he’s ever felt. He hums the slightest in response, thanking her for being the ‘bestest girl in the world’ and falling asleep promptly, the smallest hint of a grin on his face. 

It’s the only sign of happiness Credence has shown at all in the past month, though Tina agrees with Queenie not to bring it up in the morning.

────────────────

 

It’s been four weeks and two days since Credence has seen Graves. Really, it's been thirty days, but honestly, who’s counting? Definitely not Credence.

Or at least that's what he swears when he sits alone in his own pity party, replaying the last moment he shared with Graves had together before gathering his stuff in a huff of passive aggressive attitude and leaving the household like it was fire and he was afraid to get burned.

Credence sits sullenly at the Goldstein dinner table, twirling a piece of pancake on the end of his fork in front of his face. He hasn’t been able to eat for a while now, his hunger leaving where his depression has arrived. Way to make room for one more, he supposes. He makes a mental note to remember and thank Queenie with flowers for all the wonderful meals she’s been preparing him over the course of the past couple of weeks, and hopes that his own patheticness isn’t something she’s growing accustomed to. 

Thinking back on the shit show that caused Credence to be stuck where he is, he mentally curses himself for the way that he pounced on Graves so easily, rushing to raise his voice and shake with anger over something so minimal, like missing dinner. Honestly, fuck dinner. 

He was looking for something to get mad at, something to run his mouth about to distract him from the real problem, and when Graves gave him the slightest bit of ammo he couldn’t help but give in. He’d almost enjoyed the look of fear on Graves face between their yelling match, the way panic flashed across his eyes when Credence began to shake, the fear of the obscurus deep within Percival's mind. He’d even gained so much power he began to take, pressing his body between Graves and giving himself away without so much as a kiss or an ‘I love you.’

That night had been a montage of everything Credence never wanted to be, a frightened Percival desperate to protect whatever was left of his boy, giving into his desires with rough hands slowly gliding him onto his cock. Credence was intent on feeling the burn, insisting on no lube, thinking of how good and wrong it felt to be pounded into so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk straight for the next couple of days. Though Graves was hesitant, he complied, willing to take whatever Credence wanted to give him. Each thrust had Credence panting for more, harder, and when he came he swore he saw a whole galaxy behind his eyelids. 

He’s never rushed out of a place so fast. 

He really needs to figure this out.

────────────────  
It takes him two months to figure it out.

Graves doesn’t just get to let the distance between them grow thicker, not when that was what flared the whole mess in the first place, so when he has half a mind to go storming to MACUSA and confront him in front of his colleagues, he lets a momentary feeling of courage force him to get dressed and make the guest bed, before he deciding that getting thrown out of an official government building is against both his and Graves’ best interests. 

He uses his new found energy to pack up his belongings, leaving a sincere letter for both Tina and Queenie alongside a bouquet of flowers he just picked up. He notices that the roses clash with the gardenias rather contrastingly, but gives it nothing more than a moment's notice.

Right now, that’s the least of his worries.

Finding his way back home is easy, and using his key the non maj way just makes the rest of his decision make sense. When he makes his way inside, he discovers absolutely nothing has changed, the leak in the sink still dripping, fresh fruit in the bowl of the table still untouched, a centerpiece that truly has no meaning. 

Credence decides to wait on his side of the couch, a small loveseat where he dozes off, waiting for Graves to come home.  


────────────────

The front door clicks as it unlocks, and Credence’s eyes flutter open, stretching out his slumped form from underneath the reagan blanket. As he notices Graves walking inside, hanging his coat near the door before closing it behind him and turning to face Credence, the slightest bit of surprise on his face.

Credence’s heart stops.

They begin to open their mouths at the same time, Graves hushing him before he can even begin. If Credences eye begin to water, he’d never admit it. 

“You came back,” Graves begins, taking a step closer. He’s removing his scarf as he says it, his voice unwavering with a certainty only he can pull off. Credence wishes he could be that kind of strong. “At this point, I had assumed you’d left me for good. Hell, you didn’t write or even visit. My main source of information was Tina Goldstein, wouldn’t you know it?” he asks, but it sounds more like a final statement than a question. 

Credence gulps, his gaze following Graves with every step. He puts all of his energy into making coherent words and forming them into sentences, even though his brain is feeling fuzzy. He doesn’t know what to say, how to explain that everything went to shit and he doesn’t know how to fix the distance between them.

“Can I still come home?” he finally asks, and his voice nearly breaks on the last word. Tears are freely pouring from Credence’s eyes now, a swell of tightness in his chest as he waits for Graves to show any sign of compassion, anything that might remind him of how things used to be. Anything but the serious look on his face right now. 

“My boy-” Graves begins, and his body is moving before his lips are speaking again. He kneels in front of Credence on his knees, face to face while his hands cup Credence’s cheeks. His thumbs are moving to wipe away the flowing tears, though they come to no end.

“My Credence,” he begins again, his eyes scanning his face like the most complicated map. He takes in Credence’s every feature, from his brown, almost black eyes, to the soft beauty mark on his nose. He is breathtaking, in every sense of the word, and the fact that he gets to call this boy his boy makes it all more worthwhile. Every day and night alone, however painful, he would go through all again if it meant getting to keep Credence as his forever. 

“I think that this time it’s different,” Credence offers, and if swollen eyes weren’t enough to capture Graves attention in the first place, they definitely are now. He’s sunken deep into thought, guilt building in the pit of his stomach when he realizes how badly he never wants to make his boy feel like this ever again. Credence just continues, so Graves wills himself to listen. “I think you really love me.”

Graves could almost burst from a momentary feeling of happiness bubbling inside him. Nodding, he clears his boys hair from his face, black curls framing his cheekbones so perfectly. “My love, I want you home today and everyday” he starts, pulling away just enough to take his hands back, his right reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, delicate and simple black box. 

Credence wishes his breathing would calm down for a mere second so he could process this all, take a picture with his mind. As it seems, all he can do is break out into a wide smile, sniffling and watching as a fresh batch of tears leave his eyes for a brand new reason. 

“Which is why I want you to take this, to wear this as a symbol that you’ll forever be mine, that you’ll always have a place to come home to.”

fin

**Author's Note:**

> this was the first fic i have ever written, so i hope you enjoyed at least a little. PLEASE don't hesitate to leave comments and critiques on what I could've/should've done. i am still learning and i know theres room for improvement!


End file.
